Feliz navidad, mi amor
by LadyKya0
Summary: One shot historia de navidad, ella a perdido toda su felicidad, solo una persona podra regresarle su sonrisa, S


**HOLA!!! HICE ESTE FIC NAVIDEÑO SIP NO SE SI QUEDO BIEN ESPERO QUE SI BUENO AKI SE LOS DEJO:::**

**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN LES PERTENECEN A LAS CLAMP **

**BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR ….**

FeLIz nAvIdAd Mi AmOr

Toda la ciudad se adornaba de verde y rojo principalmente, asi es era navidad y 2 en seria noche buena.

Toda la gente ya estaba lista para recibir aquel día con alegría… todas las personas excepto una chica… si Sakura Kinomoto no tenia su espíritu feliz como antes lo había perdido ase tiempo cuando dejo de ver aquella mirada ámbar que tanto la cautivaba.

Hacia mas de 3 años que Shaoran li no iba a Japón a verla…. La última vez que lo vio fue cuando tenia 13 años, ahora a sus 16 dudaba que el castaño la recordara.

-anímate Sakura dentro de dos días será noche buena y tu estas triste sonríe un poco le daba ánimos su amiga de ojos amatistas, que siempre había estado con ella, y que bien sabia cuanto extrañaba a Shaoran no puedo, simplemente no puedo ser feliz ahora, no si no puedo ver sus ojos mirándome otra vez le respondió esta con nostalgia Tomoyo solo la vio con tristeza y trato de consolarla…

HONG- KONG

En una gran mansión se encontraba un chico de ojos y cabello color ámbar, sumergido en sus pensamientos; no se veía muy feliz, y aunque mostrar su felicidad no era muy común en el, todos en su familia se habían dado cuenta que extrañaba a cierta japonesa de ojos color jade… ¿y por que no regresa junto a ella? Se han de preguntar.

Simplemente por que el como heredero de todo el clan Li tenia la responsabilidad de volverse lo mas poderoso en cuanto magia se refería para poder tomar el poder.

- Shaoran? una voz femenina preguntaba su nombre mientras tocaba la puerta pasa Mei al escuchar esto la nombrada abrió la puerta otra vez pensando en ella? le pregunto Meilin preocupada no puede ser Shaoran, si tanto la extrañas entonces regresa a Japón a verla le regaño no puedo, mi madre no me deja dejar mis entrenamientos…

-quiere ir a verla? pregunto si dijo bajando la mirada…. entonces… el chico la miro extrañado empieza a empacar Meilin le mostró dos boletos de avión, y le sonrió pero como… el seguía sorprendido convencí a tía Ieran, es Navidad, y aunque me costo un poco de trabajo la pude convencer volvió a sonreír

Shaoran sonrió y le dio las gracias a Meilin espera un momento y para quien es el otro boleto?? se volvió a confundir por que yo iré contigo se volvió a abrir la puerta y apareció Eriol Hiragizawa? Pero que haces aquí?? pregunto mirándolo mmm pues digamos que vine a china por que tenia que hacer cosas, pero como ya las acabe y me encontré a Meilin en el aeropuerto pues decidí ir contigo Shaoran seguía intrigado, pero en realidad no le importaba ya deseaba estar en Japón…

TOMOEDA

-vamos Sakura sonríe para mi le decía el pequeño guardián, esta hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír pero aun así se podía notar su tristeza esta bien, espero que mañana estés mejor, ahora hay que dormir kero se acerco al apagador de la luz y apagándolo se metió a su pequeño cuarto.

- "mañana? Se que el debe tener mucha responsabilidad por ser el heredero de su dinastía pero aun así quiero volver a verlo" una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, y por fin pudo dormir…

al día siguiente

pensamiento de Sakura

El día es igual que siempre, triste, aunque es una época de felicidad, no puedo sonreír, ir a la escuela es un tanto fastidioso y rutinario, siempre tengo que esconder mi tristeza tras una sonrisa falsa, solo para que mis amigos no se preocupen por mi, voy caminando no encuentro sentido, mañana es el día, mañana tendré que disimular como cada año en esta época…. Y aunque lo vuelva a ver no se si aun piensa en mi como yo en el, no se si en estos años el me ha olvidado, si encontró a alguien mas quien amar. Si es así me destruirá pero podré saber que lo que el sentía por mi era solo pasajero a comparación de lo que yo siento por el.

NARRACION NORMAL

-Sakura!! oyó la voz de su amiga quien corría a su encuentro… hola Tomoyo sigues triste verdad? Sakura evadió su pregunta dime ya tienes todos tus obsequios? cambio de tema eh? Sip, solo falta uno, pero ese no lo tengo que comprar sonrió a que te refieres?? Se confundió nada ya veras, mañana es el día volvió a sonreír.

HONG-KONG

pensamiento de Shaoran

Por fin, por fin podré ir a verte Sakura, espero con ansias poder abrazarte, y volver a oír tu linda voz decir mi nombre.

Aunque… no se si estos años me has extrañado o me has olvidado, si me has olvidado no se que are, moriré en el instante en que me lo digas, pero si aun me amas are todo lo posible para que ese sentimiento no desaparezca… estos años eh tratado de entrenar arduamente solo para poder hacerme mas poderoso y volver a verte mas pronto, y hoy, eso se volverá realidad, te veré de nuevo…

NARRACION NORMAL

-nervioso? pregunto de repente Eriol d…de que hablas? desvió la mirada no has cambiado Li sonrió ampliamente, Shaoran, no respondió que aras cuando lleguemos? Shaoran solo pensó en ir corriendo a ver Sakura no puedes ir a ver a Sakura hoy continuo, Shaoran lo miro y Eriol sonrió por que? le pregunto el castaño pues por que llegaremos tarde en al noche, además no crees que seria mejor verla en noche buena, así serias su regalo de navidad volvió a sonreír, Shaoran se sonrojo un poco.

al día siguiente

Ese día era noche buena, Tomoyo le pidió a Sakura que fuera a su casa, ya que habría un banquete. Aunque Sakura no estaba entusiasmada llego con su padre, su hermano y Yukito. Al llegar pudo ver la mansión Daidogi prácticamente llena de personas, Tomoyo al verla se puso feliz y disculpando al señor fujitaka, a touya y a Yukito se llevo a Sakura a su habitación, en verdad Sakura sabia que era por que…

-aquí esta!!! Tomoyo le mostró un lindo vestido color rosa pálido con varios detalles que hacían al vestido muy hermoso. y esto por que es? pregunto curiosa Sakura por que este día te debes ver linda Sakura sonrió, y evitando que esta preguntar el por que le entrego el vestido y la empujo hacia un cambiador…

Después de una hora Tomoyo bajo con Sakura… todos los presentes pudieron ver con claridad a Sakura, aquellos que no la conocían habían pensado que era un hermoso ángel, Sakura se sonrojo ante tanto murmullo y comentario.

Así paso el día lleno de alegría, hasta que llego el intercambio de regalos… todos empezaron a darlos, al terminar Tomoyo se llevo a Sakura un jardín que se encontraba solo ya que no había paso a el, aunque estaba solo era muy hermoso.

- por que me traes aquí? le pregunto, pero no consiguió respuesta ahora vuelvo no te muevas de ahí por favor Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza aun sin comprender.

Se sentó en una fuente que era alumbrada, viéndose en el reflejo del agua, pero pudo ver otro reflejo, volteando rápidamente, para ver el dueño de aquel reflejo.

- no, no puede ser seguía sorprendida, no lo podía creer eh regresado Sakura esta sollozo y de inmediato lo abrazo, no quería que se volviera a ir, no mas Shaoran decía entre sollozos te extrañe mucho!!!! empezó a llorar. Yo también te extrañe flor de cerezo…

Sakura alzo la mirada, por fin podía ver aquella mirada ámbar que tanto quería… ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que pudieron unir sus labios en un dulce beso…

-te amo!!! dijo Sakura volviendo a abrazarlo yo también te amo correspondiendo el abrazo feliz navidad mi amor dijeron ambos. Sakura se abrazo más y volvió a sollozar

Un poco mas lejos de ahí estaban Tomoyo y Eriol, la primera había logrado grabar todo desde un Angulo muy bueno y Eriol solo sonreía.

FIN

**HOLA!!!**

**K ONDA???**

**n.n**

**JEJEJEJEJE PS AKI LES DEJO MI FIC DE NAVIDAD MMM ESTOS DIAS EH ESTADO MUY INSPIRADA n.nU JAJAJAJA BUENO PS CREO Q ESE ES BUENO NO? PS YO DIGO QUE SI n.n**

**JAJAJA BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ACEPTO CRITICAS D ETODO TIPO, TAMBIEN ACEPTO ABUCHEOS T.T **

**PERO BUENO LOS DEJO ESPÈRO DEJEN RR BYE!!!**


End file.
